Romeos And Juliets
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: [UA] Il y a Antonio et il y a Gilbert. L'un doit encourager son amant à assumer leur amour, l'autre doit faire face aux blessures à vif de l'abandon. Tous deux doivent agir et prendre leur destin en main s'ils ne veulent pas en être les victimes. [Spamano & PruAus]


Bien le bonjour, et bienvenue ! Que dites-vous d'un petit texte par cette froide journée d'hiver...?

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya ; _Romeo and Juliet_ est une chanson de Dire Straits (écoutez-la. Vraiment T-T)

J'écoute en boucle cette chanson depuis environ une semaine... L'inévitable arriva, sous la forme d'une idée de fic ! Horreur, malheur, que faire ? Spamano ? PruAus ? Puis Momochan-ni vint à ma rescousse en me suggérant de faire les deux. Ce qui tombait bien puisque j'avais deux lectures de la chanson; l'une -plus coquasse- correspondant à Gilbert, et l'autre -littérale pourait-on dire- plus appropriée à un Spamano.

C'est donc une expérimentation que je vous propose, deux versions à partir d'un même texte inspirateur.

Type : OS - et bien qu'inspiré d'une chanson, il ne s'agit pas d'une songfic.

Genre : Drame - Romance

Rating : K+

Contexte : espace-temps indéterminé.

Résumé : Il y a Antonio et il y a Gilbert. L'un doit encourager son amant à assumer leur amour, l'autre doit faire face aux blessures à vif de l'abandon. Tous deux doivent agir et prendre leur destin en main s'ils ne veulent pas en être les victimes.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Romeos and Juliets

Le froid heurte Antonio comme une gifle alors qu'il sort du pub, les idées un peu éméchées peut-être, mais décidé à agir. Il arpente les rues enneigées avec détermination, dépassant son quartier populeux pour rejoindre les beaux immeubles qu'il exècre, soufflant sur ses doigts à travers ses gants troués. Ses cheveux bruns sont constellés de flocons et ondulent encore un peu à cause de l'humidité. Il est transi de froid quand, enfin, il arrive à destination devant un beau bâtiment clair, des fenêtres aux balustrades ouvragées. Il attend qu'un des occupants y entre pour s'y engouffrer à sa suite. Il a mémorisé l'adresse par cœur. _M. et Mme Lovino et Chiara Vargas, 17 Boulevard de Vérone, appartement 6-F._

Il gravit les escaliers dans un état d'exaltation et d'appréhension qu'il n'a jamais ressenties auparavant. Sa main tremble quand il presse le bouton qui fait tinter une clochette à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Son cœur accélère et il retient son souffle, il espère, il espère voir apparaître le visage du jeune homme dans l'embrasure de la porte...

Les clefs tournent dans la serrure, la porte s'entrebâille et s'ouvre, accompagnée de la voix enjouée qui demande :

« Tu as encore oublié tes clefs, cara mi- »

Il s'interrompt quand il pose les yeux sur Antonio et son visage, de joyeux, se fait sombre. Il ne comprend pas.

« Antonio... Tu... Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »

« Je sais où tu m'as abandonné et où tu aimerais que je reste. Mais je ne tenais plus. Il fallait que je te voie. »

Lovino ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais la referme. Un éclair de souffrance passe sur ses traits, fugace. Antonio ne le remarque pas. Un soupir de la part de l'homme marié.

« Je suis seul. Il est temps qu'on parle, à ce qu'il semble. »

Le résident lui saisit le poignet et l'attire à l'intérieur de l'appartement, la porte claquant derrière Antonio à peine quelques instants après que celui-ci ait posé les deux pieds à l'intérieur. Il a été littéralement happé à la suite de Lovino dans un autre monde, où règnent la chaleur, la lumière et l'élégance. On est loin de l'univers habituel d'Antonio.

Ce dernier reste muet un moment, en admiration devant son nouveau décor. Il aurait dû s'y attendre au vu de l'extérieur du bâtiment, mais il n'y a pas vraiment réfléchi jusque là. L'appartement est de loin le plus beau logis qu'il ait vu de sa vie du parquet sous ses pieds, des lustres au plafond, des murs arborant des moulures et des toiles impressionnantes, un mobilier raffiné de bois et tant d'objets superflus qu'il n'a jamais cru utiles de posséder et dont, pour sa part, il s'est toujours très bien passé.

Il ferme finalement sa bouche, restée ouverte de béatitude, et son regard tombe sur ses chaussures souillées de neige fondue et de boue grisâtre ramassées sur le chemin. Il les délace aussitôt et les abandonne près de la porte il s'en voudrait de salir le parquet.

« Tu n'es pas obligé... » le rassure Lovino avec gêne.

« Si, c'est normal. Ce n'est pas toi qui nettoies, que je sache. »

« ...Non. »

Antonio, en chaussettes, se remet à suivre Lovino plus avant, vers le salon, où il est invité à s'asseoir. Il s'exécute, son hôte reste debout face à lui, ne sachant trop comment réagir en présence de son ancien amant.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demande-t-il finalement.

« Non merci. »

Un nouveau silence inconfortable tombe entre eux.

« Ta vie est tellement différente de la précédente. » remarque Antonio qui essaie de suivre les entrelacs d'une tapisserie suspendue au mur, face à lui, quelque part derrière Lovino.

« Oui. » répond Lovino en baissant les yeux.

« Ce sont de si mauvais souvenirs ? » l'interroge à nouveau Antonio, plus abruptement.

Lovino relève la tête et le dévisage pendant de longues secondes. Cette question appelle une réponse tellement difficile à donner...

Tout n'a pas toujours été aussi facile pour les Vargas. Lovino et Antonio ont grandi dans le même quartier, un quartier assez pauvre. Enfin, ç'aurait pu être pire leurs familles respectives ont un toit et c'est ce qui compte, même si vivre décemment reste un défi pour Antonio. La famille de Lovino s'en sort un peu mieux, le grand-père Vargas tenant l'épicerie du coin et souhaitant à tout prix aider ses petits-fils sur la voie de l'ascension sociale. Parce que vivre humblement est une chose, mais vivre dans la peur, c'en est une autre. Or Lovino a été la cible privilégiée des gangs du quartier durant les vingt premières années de sa vie. Les violences, le chantage, le racket, Antonio sait mieux que personne que tout cela a été très dur pour l'adolescent d'alors qui a songé plusieurs fois au suicide. Tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas répliqué avec assez de force, et qu'il a été catalogué comme proie facile, qu'il n'a pas appelé à l'aide.

Antonio l'a défendu plus d'une fois, et systématiquement, c'était pire la fois d'après, quand il n'était pas là. Lovino en a vraiment bavé. Quand il habitait le quartier, il travaillait en parallèle comme machiniste à l'opéra, à l'autre bout de la ville. Il est agile de ses mains et, enfant, pouvait se faufiler aisément entre les décors, sous la scène et dans le monde aérien des coulisses. Là, il a posé les doigts sur un violon pour la première fois, et le coup de foudre est arrivé en même temps que l'espoir de s'en tirer, de vivre de son indéniable talent et de quitter le monde de ténèbres de son enfance pour un monde lumineux de projecteurs et d'harmonie.

Antonio l'a toujours connu, ils habitaient la même rue. Lui a travaillé comme apprenti chez un charpentier dès qu'il a eu douze ans. Leur amitié était indestructible, leur amour, une évidence qu'il pensait tout aussi éternelle.

Il a eu tort.

 _« Tonio... Tu m'aimes ? »_

 _« Bien sûr que oui. Je t'aime, Lovino. Je t'aime autant qu'il y a d'étoiles là-haut. »_

 _Lovino avait regardé par la fenêtre les astres brillant au-dessus de leurs têtes, dominant la ville plongée dans le noir._

 _« Ça fait beaucoup. »_

 _« C'est parce que je t'aime beaucoup. »_

 _« Moi aussi, je t'adore, Antonio ! » avait-il ri avant de l'embrasser avec fougue._

Mais au fond, quitter le quartier et vivre la grande vie a toujours hanté Lovino c'était son rêve. Et Antonio l'a rêvé avec lui, l'a rêvé pour lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu, Antonio ? »

« Tu ne penses pas que j'ai droit à quelques explications ? »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu connais ma vie mieux que moi-même. Mais tu mériterais des excuses. »

Sa voix est faible et il évite son regard.

Oui, Antonio connaît l'histoire. Il sait comment Lovino a atterri dans ce superbe appartement. Il a rencontré une cantatrice adulée, il a joué pour elle, l'a accompagnée sur scène, et ils ne se sont plus quittés. La renommée de la jeune, magnifique Chiara et l'argent de sa famille n'ont pas fait hésiter Lovino très longtemps. Ils se sont mariés un an plus tôt et Antonio s'est retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain, seul dans son quartier et dans sa vie.

Ce n'est pas qu'Antonio ne comprend pas les raisons de Lovino. Il les conçoit même très bien. Après des années de harcèlement, il a emprunté la première porte de sortie qui s'est offerte à lui, le drame étant seulement que son amant d'alors n'a pas été en mesure de lui offrir lui-même. Et que peut-il faire ? Exiger le retour de Lovino ? Au nom de quoi ferait-il marche-arrière ? Il ne peut pas lui demander ça le jeune homme n'a jamais eu l'air aussi heureux, serein et bien portant que ce jour. Peut-être même qu'il aime sincèrement sa femme, ou qu'il éprouve une profonde amitié pour elle, qu'importe, cette vie qu'il mène désormais semble lui convenir et ne pas lui peser le moins du monde. De quel droit peut-il faire irruption dans cette quiétude porteur de mauvais souvenirs et de souffrances qui, peut-être, éclipsent toutes les étreintes et chaque sourire qu'ils ont partagés ?

« Ce n'est pas vrai, tu sais. »

« De quoi ? » crache Antonio.

« Tout n'est pas un mauvais souvenir. »

Cette fois Lovino le regarde dans les yeux avec un mince sourire, un sourire où Antonio peut lire la nostalgie et le regret. Et l'ambre de ses yeux plonge dans les émeraudes d'Antonio et lui fait oublier le monde, comme à chaque fois, comme jadis.

« Content de te l'entendre dire. Ça rend les choses plus faciles, vraiment ! »

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Ce n'est pas pour rendre les choses plus faciles, je crois. » rétorque Lovino, acerbe.

« Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu. Peut-être que j'espérais que tu me tombes dans les bras. Peut-être que j'espérais te retrouver. Peut-être que j'espérais te voir accomplir toutes les promesses que tu m'as faites et tous les _je t'aime_ que tu m'as dits. Mais ce n'était encore que de faux espoirs, hein ? Je devrais avoir l'habitude. Je devrais le savoir. Je devrais avoir compris. J'avais aucune chance, pas vrai ? C'était joué d'avance. Tu as réalisé ton rêve. Tu en es sorti. Bravo. Rien ne t'a retenu. C'est bien. Pas même moi. C'est dommage. Plus exactement un dommage collatéral, c'est ça ? »

« Antonio... »

« Oh, je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai compris. Tu es heureux maintenant, c'est bien. Je suis content pour toi. J'aurais juste souhaité qu'on se rencontre ailleurs... Pas au mauvais endroit, dans les mauvaises circonstances. »

Lovino ferme les yeux pendant une longue seconde, ravale ses larmes. Il aimerait crier que s'il pouvait, il retournerait en arrière et effacerait toute la douleur qu'il lui a causée, qu'il lui cause encore, il aimerait le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il fait le même souhait à chaque fois qu'il regarde par la fenêtre, que son regard se perd sur l'immensité de la ville et la traverse jusqu'au quartier déshérité qu'ils habitaient tous deux et où ils se sont rencontrés et aimés pour la première fois. Mais il ne peut rien dire. Il a causé suffisamment de souffrance comme ça.

« Elle a tellement plus que moi, hein ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide... »

« Je suis sérieux. Je n'ai rien. Rien qui pouvait te sortir de là. Rien qui pouvait te rendre heureux. J'étais impuissant face à tout ça. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était t'aimer. Même maintenant que c'est fini, tu sais... Je ne peux rien faire d'autre à part ressentir le manque et me souvenir de tout ce qu'on a partagé, de tous ces moments qu'on a vécus, rien que toi et moi... Et elle... C'est une inconnue, mais c'est pas grave, parce qu'elle est belle et qu'elle avait tous tes rêves au bout des doigts. »

« S'il te plaît... »

« C'est la vérité, non ? »

« Oui. Justement. Tais-toi. Je m'en veux assez comme ça. »

Antonio hausse un sourcil dubitatif.

« Ah oui ? »

« Bon sang, Antonio. Tu peux être borné, mais pas de mauvaise foi... Tu sais pertinemment que j'ai laissé ce que j'avais de plus précieux là-bas... Je t'ai laissé, toi... J'ai préféré ma personne à la tienne, et pour ça, je... J'ai honte... Mais maintenant je peux... Te sortir de là ! Tu pourrais te rapprocher de moi, et... »

« Non. Moi, je reste. C'est mieux comme ça. »

La main de Lovino se crispe sur le canapé. Il baisse la tête, ses mèches auburn ombrageant son visage, et soupire.

« Bien. Je suppose qu'on devrait en rester là. » lâche Antonio.

« Tu es venu. C'est toi qui décides. » réplique Lovino.

« Oh, c'est décidé. Je retourne dans ton enfer. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, je parviendrai à y recréer mon paradis. »

Lovino hoche la tête, lentement. Comme dans un état second, il regarde Antonio se lever, le dévisager une dernière fois, comme s'il voulait imprégner chaque détail de sa personne dans son esprit une fois pour toutes. Puis il s'éloigne, remet ses chaussures, quitte l'appartement. La porte claque, Lovino ferme les yeux et laisse enfin perler les larmes sur ses joues.

Il se rapproche de la fenêtre et attend. Enfin, la silhouette de son ancien amant apparaît sur le trottoir d'en face, s'en retournant vers le passé de Lovino et l'avenir d'Antonio, sans un dernier regard, sans se retourner. Le jeune marié ravale un sanglot et détache avec peine ses yeux de l'homme qui l'a tant aimé. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel, mais c'est un ciel cotonneux d'hiver qu'il contemple. Il n'y a plus une seule étoile.

.

.

.

Gilbert marche mains dans les poches, la neige craquant sous ses pas. Il a bu quelques bières et il aime la neige il est de bonne humeur. Le monde est comme recouvert de silence et les fracas assourdissants des tracas s'effacent. Il jette un regard en arrière sur les traces de pas qu'il laisse derrière lui, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il reprend son chemin en se mettant à chanter à voix basse. Il croise des passants qui ne font pas plus attention à lui que lui à eux. Il prend le chemin de son foyer, où il retrouvera sa famille.

Mais au loin, il aperçoit l'immeuble de Roderich et aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour agir, pour régler tous les problèmes. Il n'y en a aucun entre lui et Roderich, ils filent le parfait amour. Depuis un bon moment maintenant. Mais Roderich a peur. Pas honte, peur. De sa famille conservatrice et de son opinion, peur d'être rejeté. Il n'a jamais mentionné Gilbert devant ses parents, ils ne se connaissent pas malgré les années que leur fils a passées dans ses bras déjà. En dépit des encouragements de Gilbert, son amant se refuse toujours à aborder la question avec sa famille. Pour ça, le jeune homme doit bien avouer que... Il lui en veut. Un peu. Il est quelque peu blessé dans son orgueil. Mais il comprend. Roderich, contrairement à lui, n'a pas vraiment confiance en lui-même et n'est pas sûr d'être assez fort pour encaisser un rejet.

Gilbert s'arrête sous un réverbère dans le soir qui tombe. La neige virevolte autour de lui, se mêle à ses mèches argentées sous son bonnet de laine pourpre. Au-delà du balcon du premier étage de l'immeuble, bien au chaud, enroulé dans une couverture et une tasse de thé dans une main, un livre dans l'autre, Gilbert aperçoit son amoureux, ses mèches chocolat au mouvement improbable et son beau visage concentré. Il chante un peu plus fort, attirant les regards surpris des passants pressés.

Peut-être qu'il attirera son amant à sa fenêtre.

Au bout de cinq minutes à s'époumoner sans succès, il ramasse un gravier qui traînait entre deux pavés de la rue et vise, l'envoie percuter la fenêtre de Roderich. Il peut le voir sursauter, il l'imagine au bord de la crise cardiaque provoquée par le bruit inattendu et violent qui a dérangé le calme et le silence total de son après-midi.

Le jeune homme émerge de sa couverture et quitte son confortable fauteuil pour ouvrir sa fenêtre, le froid s'engouffrant à l'intérieur.

« Gilbert ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Ledit Gilbert sourit, un sourire provocateur jusqu'à ses oreilles rougies par le froid.

« _Your boyfriend's back, and your gonna be in troubles_... » chante-t-il en une reprise de son cru.

Roderich pique un fard et essaye de masquer sa gêne, des passants leur lançant des regards intrigués -surtout à Gilbert qui s'époumone- mais il ne peut réprimer son sourire attendri. Il s'accoude à la balustrade de fer forgé et l'écoute.

« Et si tu montais ? » fait-il, hésitant, une fois que son amant s'est tu.

« Tout de suite. »

Gilbert traverse le trottoir et pose un pied sur l'appui de fenêtre de la façade, puis l'autre, et tente de trouver une prise pour se hisser jusqu'au balcon.

« Gil ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Je monte. »

« Tu ne peux pas entrer par la porte, comme tout le monde... N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas tout le monde... »

Il grimace lorsqu'il écorche sa main sur la brique rugueuse.

« Ça parait plus facile chez Shakespeare. »

Roderich ricane.

« Oh, je vois, c'est pour ça ! Tu veux jouer les Romeo. »

« Non, les Juliette ne sont pas mon genre. »

Après un dernier effort des bras, il se retrouve en appui sur le garde-fou, pile face à Roderich. Il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et manque de s'écraser sur le trottoir en perdant pied à la réalité. Ça lui fait toujours le même effet, après près de trois ans qu'ils se fréquentent... La sensation de quitter la terre.

« Ça te dérange qu'on rentre ? J'ai... Un peu froid. » murmure Roderich.

« Tout ce que tu veux. Ma propre position n'est pas exactement confortable. »

Roderich rit doucement et lui ouvre la baie vers sa chambre. Gilbert passe au-dessus de la balustrade et l'y rejoint, se pelotonnant bien vite dans le fauteuil avec son amant qu'il tient maintenant dans ses bras.

« Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais. »

« Moi non plus. » confesse Gilbert.

« Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là. »

« Plaisir partagé... »

Ils s'embrassent encore, le jeune albinos se fait plus entreprenant mais Roderich le freine.

« Mes parents sont en bas.. »

Gilbert s'écarte.

« Oh. Parfait. »

Il bondit sur ses pieds. Roderich l'imite, interloqué.

« Quoi ? »

« J'vais dire bonjour ! »

« Gil ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Non ! »

« Mais si, laisse-moi parler, tu verras ! »

Avec un clin d'œil espiègle, Gilbert ouvre la porte de la chambre, se retrouve sur un palier parqué et dévale les escaliers. Roderich n'a même pas eu le temps d'envisager le retenir. Et il panique. Il tente de se calmer, mais c'est plus fort que lui il a peur de ce qui pourrait suivre une révélation... Ses parents l'aiment, il le sait, ils ont toujours été bienveillants... Mais leur fils ne leur a encore jamais donné de motif pour lui en vouloir...

« Bien le bonjour ! » lance Gilbert en entrant dans le salon.

Il n'y trouve finalement que Madame Edelstein. Roderich lui ressemble beaucoup. La même délicatesse de traits. La femme élégante sursaute -tout à fait comme son fils quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Bonjour Madame. » fait l'albinos en s'inclinant.

Roderich décide de venir à la rescousse de Gilbert histoire qu'elle n'appelle pas la police pour violation de domicile.

« Mutti ! » s'écrie-t-il avant que la femme n'ait pu jeter un cri d'effroi. « Je te présente Gilbert. »

« Que... Que fait-il ici ? Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est... »

« Je m'appelle Gilbert Beilschmidt. » déclare le jeune adulte en tendant la main. « Quant à ce que je fais ici, c'est en fait très simple... »

Roderich arrête de respirer.

« J'aime votre fils, et votre fils m'aime. »

Un regard de la mère vers son fils, une quête d'approbation. Le visage livide de Roderich est une réponse muette.

« Mais il y a quelque chose qui me fait mal, et qui nous fait mal à tous les deux en fait, c'est qu'il a peur de ce que vous pouvez en penser. Il ne vous a jamais rien dit parce qu'il a peur de vous perdre. Il a peur que vous le rejetiez simplement pour ça. Pour moi. C'est terrible, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je sais qu'il y pense beaucoup, qu'il s'inquiète énormément et que ça l'angoisse. Je sais que ça le hante tout le temps. Vous savez, parfois, quand je l'aime, ça lui fait tellement peur qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux. »

Il marque une pause dramatique. Anneliese Edelstein le fixe en silence, abasourdie, attendant probablement qu'il poursuive. Ce qu'il fait promptement.

« Je ne vous demande qu'une chose. Celle qu'il n'ose pas vous demander. Continuez de l'aimer. Ne le jugez pas, parce que de toute façon tous les arguments que vous pourrez trouver sont stupides et haineux. Je vous demande d'être ouverte d'esprit et de ne pas être de la vieille école. Je vous demande de laisser votre fils être heureux, parce qu'il le mérite et que... »

Une gifle l'arrête net dans son élan. La femme d'âge moyen se masse les doigts un moment, les larmes au coin de ses yeux améthyste qui rappellent tant ceux de Roderich.

« Jeune homme, nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais tout ça commence très mal ! » dit-elle d'une voix d'un calme olympien. « Je suis blessée. Vous ne me connaissez pas et c'est vous qui me jugez. Vous croyez vraiment que je pourrais rejeter mon fils unique pour ça ? Vous osez me labelliser dans la catégorie des gens qui croient aux idées reçues ! »

Elle se tourne alors vers Roderich, qui frise vraiment la crise cardiaque maintenant.

« Roddy chéri, je suis assez déçue que tu aies eu peur de m'en parler. »

« Je... Ahem... J'avais surtout peur de la réaction de Vatti, en fait. »

« Oh, celui-là ! Il n'a qu'à essayer de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de tourtereaux heureux... Il aura affaire à moi ! »

« ...Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse ! Tu sembles ne pas savoir qui est le véritable patron dans cette maison. »

Gilbert, le choc passé, rirait bien de la situation. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne te gêne pas du tout ? » demande Roderich dans un souffle.

« Hé ! Toutes les romances ne doivent pas suivre _Romeo & Juliette_, la vôtre encore moins ! » fait-elle avec un mouvement dédaigneux de la main. « N'est-ce pas mieux si tout est plus simple ? »

« Si... Bien sûr... »

« On est d'accord. Allez, filez, vous avez certainement mieux à faire que de gamberger ici. »

Roderich, le visage en feu, s'empresse de remonter. Gilbert exécute une courbette et suit son amant à toute vitesse. Arrivés dans la chambre de Roderich, ils échangent un regard et se mettent à rire, d'un rire libérateur et complètement détendu. Le brun se blottit dans les bras de l'albinos, qui lui glisse :

« Tu vois, c'était pas si terrible. »

« Ne dis pas ' _je te l'avais bien dit_ '... »

« Je te... »

Roderich le fait taire d'un baiser enflammé. Cette fois, et avec la bénédiction maternelle pour couronner le tout, ils ont effectivement bien mieux à faire que de gamberger. Les mains se font aventureuses, les respirations de plus en plus haletantes, le désir ne cesse de croître, les vêtements virevoltent, les amants basculent dans les soieries. Soudain, Gilbert se rappelle la gifle qu'il s'est prise -sa peau le brûle encore- et il rit à nouveau tant la situation était coquasse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'adore ta mère. »

« Hu. Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça, tu veux. »

« Mais j'ai juste dit... »

« Gilbert ! C'est pas le moment, là ! »

Il se reconcentre sur son environnement immédiat. Le corps nu de Roderich contre le sien, perdus dans les draps.

« Ah ! Effectivement... »

* * *

Traductions

Cara mia : ma chérie (italien)

Your boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in troubles : ton petit-ami est de retour et tu vas avoir des ennuis (on voit quel genre d'ennui - anglais)

Mutti : maman (allemand)

Vatti : papa (allemand)

Notes

Ce texte, divisé en deux parties, s'apparente à la tradition antique d'une tragédie suivie d'un drame satirique, pour vous remettre ;) C'est pour ça que le PruAus est plus léger.

 _Romeo et Juliette_ est à la base une pièce de Shakespeare bien sûr.

 _My Boyfriend's Back_ , parodiée ici par Gilbert, est une chanson du groupe The Angels (1963).

Anneliese et Chiara sont respectivement Nyo!Autriche et Nyo!Romano.

C'est la première fois que j'exploite le Spamano de cette façon... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et que vous avez découvert une chanson qui vous plait.


End file.
